Living together
by Ilia
Summary: Es el año 2011, algunos de los niños elegidos viven juntos hace dos años, hasta el momento no han tenido ningun problema, hasta el momento. Dejen R&R ¡plis!
1. Capitulo I: Rutina

Hola!   Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo y que publico aquí yo sola (había escrito dos antes con mi hermana).

Este fanfic se sitúa en el año 2011, 12 años después de la primera visita al digimundo.

Disfrútenlo.

º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº

         Capítulo I : Rutina.

RING RING    Sonaba el teléfono. Silencio.

RING RING    Volvía a sonar el teléfono. Silencio.

RING RING    Sonaba el teléfono por tercera vez. Ruidos de pasos y maldiciones se escuchaban tras la puerta que daba a las habitaciones, mientras Yolei se apresuraba a contestar.

- Ken, amor... ¿cómo estás? – dijo la joven de 21 años al contestar el teléfono.

Un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y con pelo desordenado apareció en la puerta de las habitaciones. La miró con cara de fastidio y se dirigió a la cocina a revisar las sobras que habían quedado del desayuno de sus compañeros de departamento.

            Matt, Yolei, Mimi, Joe, Tai, Sora, y Kari vivían juntos en un depto. de cuatro habitaciones. Kari se había unido al grupo hace poco, los demás llevaban viviendo juntos dos años. Vivian metidos en una rutina semestral.

            Yolei no estudiaba, pero trabajaba en un restaurante como mesera de 11:00 a 17:00 hrs. (de lunes a viernes). Era novia de Ken Ichijoji desde los 16 años. Ken estudiaba en la escuela de investigaciones de Japón.

            Matt, al igual que Yolei, no estudiaba. Trabajaba en un bar por las noches cantando con su grupo musical, todos los días menos los domingos y lunes. El resto del día se la pasaba de ocioso.

            Mimi no tenía una vida muy diferente a la de ellos, estudiaba cocina internacional los lunes, miércoles y viernes con horarios diferentes dependiendo del día. Otra parte de su tiempo la ocupaba para comprar, comprar y comprar, claro, con la tarjeta de crédito que le mantenía su padre. Solía salir con hombres distintos cada semana, pero la mayoría no duraba mas allá de la primera cita (con suerte hasta la segunda), ya que ninguno le gustaba como ella quisiera.

            Sora, en cambio, pasaba todos los días (lunes a viernes) trabajando en el negocio de adornos florales de su madre y estudiando diseño de vestuario en una universidad en el centro de Odiaba , tenía horarios diferentes al igual que Mimi.

Tai, era un caso. Trabajaba un una tienda de deportes de una galería comercial en la mañana, y luego, por la tarde, estudiaba administración publica (diplomacia). Al terminar sus clases se iba a algún lugar de "mala muerte" a juntar con amigos medios _turbios_. Casi nunca estaba en casa.

Kari a su vez, estudiaba para ser parvularia en la mañana, para luego hacer "no sé que" el resto del día. A veces "pitutiaba" como _baby sitter_ o niñera (como prefieran) para ganar dinero y poder pagar los gastos. Últimamente, tras salir un tiempo con Davis (cosa que no funcionó) estaba saliendo con Takeru, pero aún no llegaban a nada concreto.

Y por último Joe, el más estudioso de todos. Al igual que Sora, Joe pasaba la mayor parte del día en la universidad, estudiando para ser médico, como no tenía tiempo para trabajar, sus compañeros le permitían darse el lujo de no aportar dinero para la manutención del "hogar". En otras palabras, era "El consentido"

Matt y Yolei estaban solos, eran las 10 de la mañana. Yolei, como es habitual, conversaba con Ken por teléfono en un sofá del living y Matt se preparaba el desayuno, luego de no haber encontrado ni una sobra comestible. Cuando la chica colgó el teléfono se paró para ir a ducharse, tenía que estar en su trabajo a las once.

- Oye Yolei, no te vallas aún – dijo Matt – tenemos que hablar del plan de Mimi.

- ¡Ah! ¡si! - dijo la joven de pelo morado llevándose una mano a la frente - ¿cómo vas con tu actuación?

- Bien – dijo Matt – estamos casi listos.

- Entonces ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- Ah... es que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en como me voy a disfrazar.

- Mh...si, pero... tendrá que ser el miércoles , porque hoy Mimi llega a comer, mañana está todo el día aquí y además hay que comprar las cosas que necesitamos para disfrazarte, tu sabes, mientras tanto sigue practicando.

- Mh... de acuerdo.

Miyako se fue al baño.

Hace mas o menos un mes que Yolei y Yamato tenían un plan para que Mimi dejara de salir todas las semanas con hombres distintos.  Su plan consistía en que Yamato se haría pasar por un hombre "casi perfecto" (para el gusto de Mimi). La idea era que él la "despacharía" en su segunda cita, para que Mimi se diera cuenta lo que significaba que se aburrieran de ti sin ni siquiera conocerte bien, porque ,según ellos, eso era lo que Mimi hacía. 

Por eso era que Matt aprovechaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía mientras Mimi no estaba para practicar los gestos del nuevo personaje y aprender a controlar los propios, definitivamente Mimi no podía descubrirlos.

            A las 12:15 Mimi llegó al departamento y encontró a Matt en sima de un sillón del living  hablando solo, hablaba puras incoherencias. Mimi observó detenidamente la habitación para verificar que no había presencia de bebidas alcohólicas. Y pensó: "Ah... está sobrio".

            Luego se dirigió a la cocina de estilo americano para ver si, por esas casualidades de la vida, Matt había cocinado algo de almuerzo, pero como suponía no encontró nada que se le pareciera. Así que se puso a hacer el almuerzo.

            Un rato después Kari llegó, pero no la vieron aparecer por donde ellos se encontraban, solo escucharon dos portazos y unas cuantas palabras que no voy a repetir. Matt se "despertó" de su letargo al escuchar todo ese _escándalo_ y se sentó, miro a Mimi y preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- No sé, pero por la hora que es, debe haber sido Kari.

Mimi abrió el microondas.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Exclamó Mimi mientras observaba un melón con ojos de porotos, cara de crema, nariz de zanahoria y brazos de palitos de fruta.

- ¿Te gusta? Es tu admirador – dijo Matt acostándose de nuevo.

- Que tonto eres – dijo Mimi un poco ofendida, pero con risa.

Un rato después...

- Matt ¿puedes ir a avisarle a Kari que ya está listo el almuerzo? – le preguntó Mimi.

- Mm, está bien – dijo Yamato levantándose perezosamente del sillón.

Matt fue a la pieza que Kari compartía con Sora y tocó la puerta.

- Kari ven a comer

- Ya - se escuchó desganadamente desde dentro.

Matt volvió donde Mimi, se acercó por atrás, espero que Mimi dejara los platos que tenía sobre la mesa y la atrapó con sus brazos mientras empezaba a "morderle" el cuello.

- ¡Ahhhh! –gritó Mimi, luego empezó a sacudirse bruscamente - ¡Matt suéltame!

Matt la soltó y se empezó a reír. En eso llegó Kari.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desganadamente.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que Matt es un tonto! ¡Mi papá tenía razón, hay que tener cuidado viviendo con él!

- Oye no exageres, fue una broma.

- ¡Ya es la segunda en este rato!-dijo Mimi

- Bueno no tienes porque gritar – dijo Matt – además, admite que te gusta que yo te muerda el cuello.

Mimi lo miró con cara de odio profundo.

Se sentaron a comer,... nadie hablaba...

- Kari ¿por qué llegaste tan enojada? – preguntó Mimi.

- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo recordando algo y con tono severo.

- ¿Por qué tan enojada? – preguntó Matt.

- Lo siento, no me quiero enojar con ustedes, es solo que hoy no fue mi día.

Luego de comer Kari se fue a su pieza, Matt también y Mimi salió nuevamente a sus clases que tenía por la tarde. No pasó nada nuevo en ese rato.

Mimi llegó alrededor de las 17:20, seguida por Yolei y Ken que llegaron a las 17:30. A las 6:00 llegó Joe y se encerró en su pieza para seguir estudiando. Después llego Sora con dos amigas y se fueron al living a conversar. Ken, Yolei y Matt conversaban en la pieza de éste último la cual compartía con Taichi.

Un poco antes de las 9:00 PM. Las amigas de Sora se fueron y Sora se fue a ver lo que hacía Mimi.

Después de cenar Joe se fue a su pieza a dormir, Kari se quedo hablando con Tk por teléfono, Ken su fue y los que quedaban se pusieron a ver televisión, menos Sora y Mimi que estaban al lado jugando cartas.

- Te gané – dijo Sora por tercera vez.

- Oh, no, otra vez no – dijo Mimi aburrida – ¡Te apuesto a que hiciste trampa!

- ¡No!¡como se te ocurre! Aprende a perder.

- Shhh, no hagan tanto ruido, no escucho la tele – dijo Matt haciéndose el molesto.

- Perdón – dijeron las dos a coro.

Cuando Mimi se aburrió de perder y Sora de ganar, se unieron al grupo que veía TV. Pasada las 11:00 PM. llegó Tai. Al parecer venía un poco entonado, por eso mismo nadie le dijo nada, además que no tenía una cara muy amigable.

- ¿Y Kari? – preguntó éste.

- Se fue a acostar hace un rato – dijo Sora.

- Ah... ¿qué ven?

- Una película – dijeron Yamato y Yolei al mismo tiempo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Mm... ¿Matt, no deberías estar trabajando? – preguntó Tai.

- Es lunes, mi día libre – dijo Matt mirándolo de reojo.

- Ah, cierto – Tai vio que no estaban muy conversadores así que se fue a su pieza.

Al día siguiente, a las 7:30 se encontraban Joe, Kari, Sora y Tai conversando mientras desayunaban.

- Oye Joe – preguntó Kari - ¿cuándo vas a invitar a cenar de nuevo a Minami?

- Por el momento estoy muy ocupado para invitarla otra vez aquí – dijo Joe sonrojado – pero pensaba invitarla a salir este viernes.

- Mmm ¬¬ - Tai le tiró una mirada picarona – o sea que lo suyo va enserio...

- Eso espero – dijo Joe, a estas alturas como un tomate.

Joe salía hace un tiempo con una compañera de universidad, sin embargo era in poco difícil juntarse muy seguido,

debido a que los dos eran muy estudiosos y además los padres de ella, Minami, eran un poco anticuados, con decir que Joe tuvo que pedirles permiso para salir con su hija las primeras veces, y eso era algo que a Joe le había costado mucho, le dio mucha vergüenza.

            Luego de desayunar y arreglarse, salieron todos juntos del depto. , pero cada uno se fue a su respectivo trabajo y/o universidad.

            Yolei se levantó, se bañó y se vistió, eran alrededor de las 11:00. Fue a tomar desayuno y tuvo que desayunar sola, porque tanto Mimi como Matt dormían.

- "Que suerte la de ellos, lo único que hacen es _bostar_ todo el día, bueno, Matt más que Mimi" – pensó Miyako mientras comía un pan con palta.

Tras hacerle una breve llamada a Ken, Yolei se fue y un rato después llegó Matt a desayunar. Al igual que Yolei tuvo que desayunar solo porque Mimi aún dormía. Cuando terminó no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido a si que se fue a seguir durmiendo.

            Kari caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase. Una joven de la misma edad apareció corriendo por atrás.

- ¡Kari! Espera, tenemos que hablar – dijo la joven.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, ayer dije todo lo que tenía que decir – dijo Kari caminado más rápido.

- Vamos, Kari, no seas inmadura, ya te dije que lo siento.

- Decir "lo siento" no basta.

- Pero que más quieres que haga.

Kari se detuvo, realmente no quería seguir peleada con ella, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

- Está bien – dijo Hikari dándose vuelta y mirando a su amiga – te perdono.

La joven la abrazó de un salto.

- Gracias – dijo feliz.

- Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿OK?

- Te lo prometo, nunca más. La próxima vez te preguntaré primero antes de contarle a alguien.

Hicieron las pases y se fueron juntas hacia su clase.

Eran las12:00, Mimi caminaba aún con pijama hacia la cocina, acababa de despertar. Como era habitual, los Martes estaba sola, bueno, con Matt. Abrió el refrigerador, estaba lleno de cosas sin terminar, como sándwich es mordidos, yogurt hasta la mitad y otros. Al ver eso se le acabó el hambre, a si que se acostó en un sillón y se puso a ver tele.

Sora acababa de salir de la tienda de su madre. Se disponía a tomar una micro para su universidad, cuando escucho una voz familiar.

- ¡Sora! – gritaba un joven de pelo café claro que se acercaba corriendo.

- "Oh, cielos ¿por qué a mi? – Se pregunto la pelirroja.

 Era un compañero de la universidad que la seguía todo el santo día. A Sora no le molestaba su presencia, ni mucho menos, solo le molestaba que fuera tan "pegote".

- Te estaba haciendo señas hace un rato, pero no me viste nunca – dijo el joven llegando a su lado.

Para mala suerte de Sora él vivía muy cerca de la tienda de su mamá por eso siempre la seguía y la encontraba fácilmente.

- ¿Vas a la universidad? – preguntó Sora.

- Sí, ¿y tú?.

- También U_U – dijo desganada, iba a mentirle para que la dejara en paz, pero ya lo había hecho una vez y la habia descubierto.

Se fueron juntos en la micro. Él le habló todo el camino, pero Sora miraba por la ventana tratando de no escucharlo.

- "Si no fuera tan "lapa"..." – suspiró Sora.

En la vida de Joe no pasó nada interesante, simplemente escuchaba al profesor atentamente.

Matt se asomó por la puerta de las habitaciones y miró hacia el living. Vio a Mimi acostada de guata en un sillón, con una mano colgando y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que había estado mirando la televisión porque estaba prendida, pero no estaba dormida, ya que jugaba con su mano en la alfombra.

Matt se acercó corriendo y...

Continuará...

^ ^

= º_º =

  (  ) /

|        |         |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |       |       |        |

|         |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |       |       |        |    

|        |         |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |       |       |        |

Notas:

            Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic. Las cosas aún no se han puesto muy interesantes, pero ya verán que pronto sucederán cosas que no se imaginan.

            Espero sus Reviews, los necesito para saber si mi historia es de su agrado, pero si prefieren pueden escribirme a mi mail: ilia_sama@hotmail.com.

Bye bye.


	2. Juegos ¿inocentes?

Hola, antes que nada, quiero disculparme (por si alguien lo había leído antes) por demorarme tanto en escribir este capítulo.  Digamos que a veces me falta inspiración y no soy muy constante para escribir.  Aunque más que eso, el problema es que, soy muy lenta pasando los capítulos al computador (lo estoy escribiendo en un cuaderno primero, y llevo mucho más que los dos capítulos que he subido hasta el momento) además que no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero espero pasar lo que tengo escrito lo más pronto posible. Eso era todo por el momento espero que les guste.

º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº º ºº

Matt se acercó corriendo y...

Capitulo II : Juegos ¿inocentes?

... rápidamente se tiró sobre ella.

- ¡Ay! ¡Matt, sal! ¡me estas aplastando!

- Esa es la idea – dijo Matt "acomodándose" sobre su amiga.

Mimi comenzó a moverse bruscamente bajo Matt, este se sentó y entre forcejeo y forcejeo cayeron a la alfombra.

- ¡Auch! – exclamo Mimi ahora de espaldas en el suelo, Matt estaba al lado semi hincado.

Se miraron con cara de "niños peleadores", luego Matt miró el sillón y volvio a mirar a Mimi. Ella comprendió las intenciones del rubio y los dos instantáneamente comenzaron a pelearse por subir al sillón.

- ¡Te gané! – grito Mimi victoriosa, mientras Matt caía sentado al suelo luego de ser empujado por su amiga.

- ¡No se vale, me empujaste!

- ¿Y qué? En la guerra y el amor todo se vale – dijo Mimi con cara de sabia, o mas bien, con cara de creer sabérselas todas mientras se acomodaba nuevamente de guata en el sofá.

Matt miró el suelo con cara de perro huérfano y le dijo:

- Eres una mujer muy mala y fome, yo solo trataba de hacer algo entretenido.

- Creo que no hacer nada durante el día esta afectando las pocas neuronas que te quedan y que aún no has matado con el alcohol.

Matt la miró con odio.

- Y no me mires así, porque es la verdad.

Matt la sujetó de la cintura y la empezó a tirar para que cayera al suelo, pero Mimi se afirmó del sillón.

- ¡Suéltame-e! – dijo con voz de niña mimada.

- ¡No! Vas a pagar por tus pecados primero.

- ¿Qué pecados?

- ...

Luego de un rato de lo mismo, matt se aburrio, así que la soltó y se levantó.

- Esta bien, tú lo pediste.

Matt se dirigio hacia la cocina. Mimi lo seguia con la vista, de pronto vio que Matt tomó un vaso y se fue hacia el lavaplatos para llenarlo

- ¡Yamato, ni se te ocurra!... – dijo Mimi sentándose rápidamente.

Matt cerró la llave y miró a Mimi malignamente. Mimi salió corriendo y Matt comenzó a perseguirla por todo el departamento.

Cuando Kari llegó, cerca de las tresd e la tarde, se encontró con un departamento absolutamente silencioso. Caminó hasta su pieza, pero antes de entrar vio a Matt sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta del baño y con vaso con agua en la mano. 

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Matt?

- Espero que Mimi salga – dijo mirando a la menor Yagami.

- ¡No voy a salir! – se escuchó dentro del baño.

- ¡Ya verás que sí! – gritó Matt desde afuera.

Kari levantó sus hombros, suspiró, y entró a su pieza para dejar sus cosas.

Un poco antes de las seis y media llegó Sora. Se veía cansada, había tenido que caminar mucho ese día.

- Hola Kari.

- Ah, hola Sora – dijo la muchacha mientras llevaba un pan con jamón hacia las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sora siguiéndola.

- Le llevo comida a Matt.

- ¿A Matt? ¿Le pasó algo?

Kari no tuvo necesidad de contestarle, porque ya habían llegado a donde estaba Matt.

- ¿Qué haces sentado ahí en el suelo...? Y, ¡¿todavía con pijama?!

Matt no alcanzó a responderle.

- ¡Sora ayúdame! – se escuchó una voz femenina preveniente del baño – ¡Matt quiere abusar de mi!

Sora miró asombrada a Matt, éste le mostró el vaso con agua y Sora entendió.

- Ahhh, mejor déjense de pelear como niños.

- ¡Sora, no te vayas! – dijo Mimi suplicando – Dile al INMADURO de Yamato que se deje de molestar ¡Por favor! Please!

Sora suspiró – Está bien... – miró a Matt – Matt... ya córtala, ¿si?

- ¡No! ¡Primero que Mimi se retracte de lo que me dijo!

- ¡NUNCA! – se escuchó desde adentro.

- Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté – dijo Sora mientras se iba, ignorando las súplicas de su amiga.

Kari y Sora se fueron al living dejando solo a Matt.  De pronto él pudo escuchar el ruido de la ducha dentro del baño.  Suspiró agobiado.  Más rato escuchó el ruido del secador de pelo.

Joe llegó temprano, saludó rápidamente a Sora y Kari, y se fue a su pieza. Tiró sus cosas sobre la cama (algo muy raro en él) y salió en dirección al baño, se encontró a Matt apoyado en la puerta del baño.

- Está ocupado.

- Ya veo – dijo Joe precipitadamente y se fue casi corriendo al baño de visitas.  Era una suerte para Joe que hubieran dos baños.

Unos dos minutos después de joe, llegó Yolei acompañada por Ken, traían algunas bolsas.  Se acercaron a Sora y a Kari y se pusieron a conversar.  Joe salió del baño, con cara de alivio y se unió a la conversación.

- Hoy tuve una prueba de cinco horas.

- ¡¿Cinco horas?! – exclamó Ken – que abuso.

- Sí, lo peor es que me dieron ganas de ir al baño en la mitad y no me dejaron salir.

- ¿O sea contestaste la prueba a la rápida? – preguntó Yolei.

- No, pero casi me muero.

- Por suerte yo nunca he tenido una prueba así – dijo Kari.

- Aún – agregó Sora.

- ¡Jajaja, no le achuntaste! – se escuchó de lejos.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ven para acá!

- ¡AAAHHHHHH!! ¡Ayuda! – apareció gritando Mimi.

Se escondió atrás de Tai que acababa de llegar.

- Ayúdame, no dejes que me haga daño.

- ¿Ah? – Tai no entendía nada.  

En eso apareció Matt, con el vaso lleno de agua otra vez.

- Tai, te aconsejo que no te metas en esto, entrégamela y no te pasará nada.

- ¡No Tai! Yo sé que tu, en el fondo, eres inteligente y no harás eso – dijo Mimi.

- Sí, soy inteligente – dijo Tai irguiéndose orgulloso - ¡Hey! Espera un momento, ¿dijiste "en el fondo"?

Mimi lo miró asustada, salió corriendo y se escondió detrás del sillón en donde se encontraban Sora, Yolei y Ken (sentados en ese orden).  Matt no quiso seguirla, así que se paró frente a ella, pero con el sillón entre medio y... 

SPLAAASHHHHHHHHH... 

- Ups, lo siento Ken – dijo Matt avergonzado – fue culpa de Mimi.

Matt se fue a bañar y vestir.  Luego comió algo y se fue a trabajar, dejando a sus compañeros comiendo felices.

7:30 am.  Era un nuevo día.  Ante la mesa del comedor se encontraban Tai, Kari, Joe, Sora y Mimi, sí Mimi, aunque pareciera extraño, pero los miércoles tenía clases de 8 a 17 horas.

- Oye Sora, ¿puedes pasarme el azúcar? – preguntó Tai.

- Sí – Sora le pasó el azúcar.

Ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos, ya no los mejores, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.  Antes de terminar la preparatoria habían tenido una relación, pero no había funcionado, lamentablemente para Sora, Tai era infiel y al parecer ése problema le seguía pesando hasta el día de hoy.  Después de Sora, Tai había tenido tres relaciones más, pero tampoco habían funcionado, como ven, seguía solo.  Sora, por su parte, no había tenido ninguna relación después de la de Tai y al parecer no estaba tan urgida como Mimi por encontrar a alguien que la hiciera feliz.  Ella simplemente esperaba.

Ellos se fueron, como siempre, a sus respectivos lugares después de desayunar.

Yolei se despertó a las 9 y fue a llamar a Ken. Esta vez no fue una llamada común y típica de todas las mañanas, esta vez le pidió que fuera al departamento. Luego fue donde dormía Matt y saltó sobre su cama.

- Uy, ¿dónde te metiste anoche? Estás pasado a alcohol.

- ¿Yo? – dijo Matt con una "terrible" cara (y no sólo la cara) de resaca – en ningún lado, me vine para acá luego de trabajar, ¡auch! mi cabeza – dijo sentándose sobre su cama.

- Bueno, no importa.  Llamé a Ken para que se venga para acá.

- ¿Y para qué? – preguntó Matt – No creo que alcancen a – hizo unos movimientos "extraños" con sus brazos – ahora, si a las 11 tienes que trabajar.

- Matt – Yolei lo miró fastidiada – es para que te ayude con tu "personaje".

- Aaaa – Matt se rió – lo siento, pensé que era para otra cosa.

- Mmmmm, ¿qué soñaste anoche? ... o más bien, ¿con "quién" soñaste anoche? Tienes la mente muy pervertida ¿sabías? – dijo Yolei saliendo del cuarto.  Se asomó y dijo – no sé si lo notaste, pero te desperté y te dije todo eso para que te levantes.

- Mh, ya ya voy.

Al rato llegó Ken con un bolso con ropa.

- Hola amor – dijo mientras besaba a Miyako .

- Hola, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Sí, aquí está.

- ¿Qué es? ¿La ropa que se te quedó en su casa después de las noches de pasión? – preguntó Matt desde la cocina.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Yolei – no sé qué le habrá pasado anoche, pero ha estado pervirtiendo su mente desde que lo desperté.

Yolei dejó a Ken con Matt mientras se iba a duchar.

- Mira – dijo Ken abriendo el bolso que traía – ésta es ropa mía, se supone que Mimi no tiene que sospechar por ningún motivo que eres tú.

- Ah, cierto.

Una vez vestida, Yolei les pasó las cosas que habían ido a comprar con Ken el día anterior, como tintura de pelo color café (de esa que se sale al primer lavado, ojo), lentes de contacto para que a Matt se le vieran los ojos completamente distintos, también eran cafés, pero oscuros.  Luego los dejó solos probando el nuevo look de Matt, y se fue a trabajar.  (N/A: en otras palabras, los dejó haciendo cosas de mujeres, ja, ja ¬¬).

Eran las una. Matt y Ken acababan de dejar a Matt, valga la redundancia, totalmente distinto. 

- Wow, soy seco – dijo Ken.

- Hey, yo soy el seco – dijo Matt mientras se veía al espejo.  

La puerta de entrada se abrió.  

- Debe ser Kari – dijo Matt – probemos su reacción...

Ken y Matt se acercaron para asustar a Kari, pero...

- ¡Mimi! – exclamó Ken - ¿No llegabas a las tres los miércoles?

Continuará...

^ ^

= º_º =

  (  ) /

|        |         |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |       |       |        |

|         |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |       |       |        |    

|        |         |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |        |       |       |        |

PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
